


Exsanguination

by Vitaminplance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: A supposedly easy mission goes wrong. Lance and Pidge have to pay the price.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Exsanguination

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:Blood & descriptions of injuries  
> This my first time writing something even remotely angsty, so we'll see how well this goes.

Sharp, blinding pain was the only thing his brain was focusing on. The pain encompassed every part of him. He felt as though the cells that made up his very being were bursting.

_'Pidge'_

Where was she? His brain screamed at him for focusing on more than one thing. He had to get up though, had to power through. Lance mustered all of his strength and slightly pushed himself up. Shaking arms barely held his weight and he collapsed back on the cold ground.

_'How did this mission go so wrong?'_

During the briefing only hours ago, Allura had informed them of a Galra base that may have some valuable information. Information about Matt. The base seemed to be abandoned and it should have been a relatively easy mission. 

The base was indeed absent of Galra, but they left wonderful goodies behind. Bombs were littered all over the base and some were delightfully invisible.

_'We must have set one of them off'_

Green. His eyes focused on the pop of color that was halfway across the destroyed room. 

_'Pidge!'_

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he desperately pushed himself up again. Indescribable pain exploded in his body, but Pidge needed help. He somehow got on his feet and took shaking steps towards her. Lance almost fell down a multitude of times, but he finally got to her. He tried to gently drop on the ground, but his body betrayed him. Lance clunked heavily onto the ground and he was sure to see bruises cropping up in the next couple of days.

"Pidge" his throat detested the attempt at talking. Her slim body was crumpled on the ground, but it looked like nothing fell on her so that was a good sign. Lance gently felt for a pulse and his fingers felt the faint rhythm of life.

_'She's alive!'_

Relief flooded through his body, but he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. She was still unconscious, likely from hitting her head so hard on the ground when the bomb went off. Lance tried to contact the other paladins and the Castle through his helmet com, but alas it was busted.

"Alright Pidge, we are just going to try and get to Blue ourselves." He still felt the presence of Blue through their bond, so at least he had that. Lance delicately put his hands under Pidge and began to slowly pick her up. His pitiful muscles were in so much pain even though Pidge wasn't even that heavy. He finally had her in a stable position in his arms, when he noticed something.

"Dios mio." The words were barely more than a horrified whisper. 

Blood. A huge pool of blood. The culprit was a sharp piece of metal debris. Her vunerable body fell on it during the explosion. Its lethal edges went right through her armor like it was butter.

Lance began to panic. Amber eyes began to flutter open.

"Lance..." A feeble cough from her lips.

"Oh Pidge! Stay with me here, we are going get back to the Castle. You are going to get in a pod and get all healed up and-"

"You're rambling like me now." A soft, dry laugh escaped from Pidge's chapped lips.

Lance could tell she was in a horrible amount of pain. Tears were flowing freely, her eyebrows were scrunched together, and she was taking short, labored breaths.

"I guess you're right." Lance tried to respond with some lightness in his voice. He wanted to make this situation as painless as possible. She didn't deserve any more pain.

"Here's the game plan Pidgeon, we are going to try and make our way out of this place and into Blue."

Pidge winced as he started moving. "That's a very simple plan."

"How do you still manage to be snarky when your body is in this condition?"

"Exsanguination."

Lance could feel Blue's presence grow stronger. "Excuse me?"

"Exsanguination. The process of a person's blood draining out of their body. My blood is draining out of my body at this present moment-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Lance snapped, but with no heat in his voice. He knew he should have tried to do something to the wound to stop the bleeding from the beginning, but what would he put on it? He supposed his hand would do. He readjusted Pidge and put a good amount of pressure on the wound.

She whimpered at the pressure, but didn't protest. The whole rest of the trip she didn't say anything more. Lance guessed that her body couldn't handle the simple action of talking anymore. 

When they finally reached Blue, Lance's worried heart began to beat faster. They were almost there, almost to the help Pidge desperately needed. Blue's forcefield came down and let the teens in. 

The blue light washed over him with comforting familiarity. He tenderly put her down in his seat and went to get the first aid kit. When he got back Pidge was thankfully still awake. Lance did the best he could with what he had and set a auto-piloted course for the Castle. Using Blue's communication, he sent a message to the Castle about their situation and to get a healing pod ready. 

"See, I told you we were going to be fine." Lance knelt down to Pidge and gave her forehead a soft kiss. Her ghastly pale face gained a light pink hue from the action. Pidge has had feelings for him since the Garrison.

Lance decided that right now wasn't the best time to confess his feelings for her. Even if he did, she might not even remember it from the state she was in. When she was all healed up he would tell her. When her amber eyes had that fiery spark to them again. 

Lance placed his hand on her head and started to carefully rake his fingers through her knotted hair. 

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
